


Rest Now

by hungry_hobbits



Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungry_hobbits/pseuds/hungry_hobbits
Summary: “Rest now,” Dega whispered, “I am here, Papi. You are not alone.”Dega muses over Papi's state and his own feelings after getting him settled on Devil's Island.





	Rest Now

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to post this _last month_ when i watched the movie but i got so hung up on stuff that i ended up neglecting it woops but here u go ;3c

It took every ounce of willpower left in Dega’s body to not bother Henri as he rested. He watched him, guarding him as Henri had done nearly their entire stay in the prison. He knew no one would bother him in his little place, but he still kept an eye on the door frame. The ride to Devil’s Island seemed to sap him of all his energy, a feeling Dega understood personally.

It was still light out. He could be doing things, being useful to himself or to Henri but it would be terrible for his friend to wake up alone and worse for him to panic over it. It was a silly thing to imagine Papi of all people panicking. The man faced a raging storm, armed guards, and the threat of murder with a level head. Remembering those times, remembering everything Henri had done for him; Dega could not help thinking selfish thoughts about his long awaited reunion with the safecracker.

_He’s here_ , his inner voice was so loud he worried it could burst through his skull, _he’s finally here. I am no longer alone_.

Dega frowned at himself. How selfish of him to wish for Papi to be here with him. To still be trapped and imprisoned. But wasn’t this better than solitary confinement? How terrible it must have been for him. How terribly they must have treated him. Dega had spent that time alone, though not nearly as alone him. He did not suffer close to what Henri must have suffered. Dega still had the sun, the wind, the smell of the sea, and what did Henri have in all that time but four walls. Four walls and whatever kept him alive for so long.

Henri slept in a tight curl on Dega’s makeshift bedding as though he did not have all the room in the world to sprawl out. Perhaps his mind was still in the cell. Cold and alone. There was no look of slumbering bliss on Henri’s face and Dega could not blame him. He was so thin and pale, nearly wasting away. Hardly the man he was when they met on the prison ship so many years ago. Hardly recognizable, of course not to Dega. There was no forgetting Papi; he made sure of that.

Henri’s hand laid away from the rest of him, palm up and fingers twitching and Dega could not control the urge to take that hand into his own. He worried for a fleeting moment that he might wake Henri, but Henri still slept. His fingers curled around his companion’s hand, a reflex so fluid it seemed to come almost naturally to the safecracker.

 “Rest now,” Dega whispered, “I am here, Papi. You are not alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> hungry-hobbits.tumblr.com


End file.
